It's Life
by AnimeFanatic2
Summary: 7th year Harry and Hermione's love have a problem amoung them in school... Other students. (COMPLETED!!!) Wow, my best fic
1. Cho's Love...or Not

Don't criticise my work because this is my first...  
  
Cho's Love...or Not  
  
It was February and Valentines Day was coming. "Hermione, why don't you just tell him how you feel," Paravati said, "it is the most obvious thing to do." Even though Hermione knew she was right, she could'nt tell Harry Potter that she was in love with her. "Because the slut, Cho Chang, is there thats why," Hermione snapped back. "Well, better tell him soon because the Valentines Day Dance is in a 3 days and you have been bitch slapping almost everybody that has asked you to the dance," said Lavender nearby as she walked by." "Look this is all I can take from all of you bitches yelling at me." Hermione was in a bad mood as she was criticised by her friends.  
  
As Hermione walked down to the Gryffindor Common Room looking for Harry and Ron (well actually Harry alone). When she found Harry he was leaving through the portrait hole. She followed and saw Cho standing in the hall, she did'nt want to listen to their conversation but her conscience was telling her not to, her conscience got the better of her. "Harry, I love you but I can't stand you with that suck up Hermione," said Cho out loud, obviously trying to get people to hear her. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HERMIONE THAT, YOU SLUT!!!!" yelled Harry, Cho was glared at Harry in fury and confusion she really thought Harry was the one for her since Cedrics death (if you don't know who he is, he was Hogwarts original Champion for the Triwizard Tournament who died). Harry saw that she was looking like she was able to kill, and quickly add, "I'm sorry for calling you a slut but i can't stand being with you since I'm in love with Hermione." Cho's eyes filled with tears as she screamed, "Well.........I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!!YOU BASTARD." Cho ran back crying to the Ravenclaw House as Hermione came to Harry's side...  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````  
  
Well what do you tink? Ill write my next chapter tomorrow if I have at least 10 reviews  
  
=) 


	2. If Cho's Heart Wasn't Already Hurt, It S...

Hey all thanks for the reviews now i think it may be better or worse i don't know, only the reviews can tell. Plus I do not own any of these charactors they are the creation of J.K. Rowling the great creater of Harry Potter. And for some people I am gonna make less swearing this time. I erased it before, and now i am outting this back up to see if ne body else likes it, in a couple of hours ill be back and more bad reviews come, ill erase it and make another.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
If Cho's Heart Wasn't Already Hurt, It Should Be Now  
  
Hermione finally said something as Harry turned to her, somehow he had sensed her behind him the whole time. Hermione shudders when he look into his eyes to see him look back, "What happened? You two were going so well at first.""Well you want me to make up with Cho?" Hermione suddenly hated herself for saying that *Why did you just say THAT?! I mean this is a chance of a life time, take it* thinking angrily to herself. Harry saw that she was angry, "Are you mad at me, if you are then i'll leave," said Harry looking sad. "No!! Its just that I got a bad grade on a McGonagal's transfiguration test." She was never good a lying, exspeacially in front of her love. "C'mon, you? Not good in a test? That is like saying i just did'nt break up with Cho." Harry said grinning. *What in the bloody hell are you thinking Harry?! stop flirting so much or you'll get bitch slapped.* Suddenly Hermione took a sudden breath and said, "Wannagotothedancewimme?" both saying it at the same time very fastly. "Okay!" Both said together again. and they laughed back to the common room  
  
The Next Day  
  
Harry and Hermione were spending more time together, even Ron has noticed but didn't really care since he was still going out with Padma Patil, twin sister of Paravati. They have been secretly going out since the Yule Ball of the forth year. Nobody known not even Harry or Hermione, that was why Ron did'nt really care if they were going out.  
  
It was morning and the Great Halls suddenly filled with owls as usual (well as usual as the magical world can be). Suddenly Hedwig dropped a letter in Harry's lap and dived to get soem sausages. The letter was from Cho, and Hermione just went to Harry's side of the table to see the letter.  
  
Harry, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday,("She is so LYING" Hermione yelled,) I hope you can forgive me, I just wanted to know if you still wanted to go with me to the dance, and I am not giving you up without a fight, I'll do anything to be with you.  
  
YOURS and always YOURS,  
  
Cho Chang  
  
Harry and Hermione tried to ignore the letter but they just can't feel that it was a threat. "Harry, if you want to go back to her, I understand....." but was suddenly stopped by a kiss. Draco suddenly came over, "Soo, Potter's got a girlfriend," said Malfoy teasingly, "Yea, I do, so?" "Uhhh, of course you do, Baby." Said Malfoy trying to make a come-back but could'nt think of any since he said something that made him sound like he was 10.  
  
But Malfoy was not the only one that had saw them, Cho was standing only a couple feet away, she suddenly burst into tears and ran off. "Wait!!" Hermione yelled as she tried to explain but was held back by Harry, "Just let her go, she'll get over it"  
  
Hermione tried to belive what he said but she just can't help feeling sorry for what she did...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Well this is as long as I can make it, it is 3:40 in the mourning right now and I dont think i can go on, sorry if it does not meet your standards but i tried my best, ill be waitng for the same ammount of reviews again to make the next chapter. Hope they are better that before. =)' K to the reviews,  
  
First of all: I do not have anything against Chinese girls as I am Chinese myself  
  
Second of all: I don't think of Cho as a slut to but its hard to think of something funny in these conditions  
  
Third of all: Don't listen to Harry Porter, it is just my frined from school that is trin to ruin my reviews for my story.  
  
Forth of all: If you have any remarks or bad reviews e-mail them to me instead of putting them in the reviews  
  
Fifth of all: It is hard to put them as their regular charactors since they are not mine, lol  
  
Sixth of all: Pleez review I want to know what im doin good or what im doin bad, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! 


	3. At The Dance

Hey thanks for the reviews  
  
  
  
At The Dance  
  
Hermione saw Cho crying in the girls bathroom in the third floor later that day, she understood Cho as she was once very sad when she was insluted for being smart and was crying in the bathroom just as Cho was doing right now, she decided to try to comfort her. Hermione then saw that Cho's eyes looked like they were ready to kill Hermione without hesitation and decided to just go to another girls bathroom on second floor. Hermione suddenly forgot totally about Cho and the way she looked  
  
The Valentines Dance was on that night and Harry finally add up his courage to ask Hermione, which led Hermione full of giglles at his stammering which hapens when he's nervous. Ron, without a doubt asked Padma, Dean was with Lavender, and Seamus was with Paravati. Everybody in the school was wondering who Cho was going with the the donce since they learned that Harry had dumped her for Hermione, they had been trying to keep that a secret but word gets out. Even Harry couldn't help wondering. "Whats the matter with you?" Ron said to Harry in their dorm. "It's like your still in love with Cho." Harry knew that he no longer had any more feelings for her anymore all except to be friends and rivals in the quidditch field.  
  
When the dance finally came, Harry and Hermione decided to meet in the Great Hall. Hermione spent all her free time she usually use to read Hogwarts: A History of the tousands of times to go to Hogsmeade to look for a beutiful dress. As for Harry, he just decided to look for a gentlemen suit with a vest instead of a tie,. When they met, Hermione was wearing a sparkling, tight, scarlet, dress, and Harry was wearing a handome, dark, black, suit which made him look like he was going to perform in front of the entire world and was trying to impress them.  
  
Harry and Hermione were checking each other out, they just couldn't believe how good the other looked. "You look great." they both said together and walked arms chained to the dance, they looked the the greated couple match ever made in history. Both couldn't believe thier luck of having each other but their happiness were suddenly changed with shock of amazment....  
  
Cho was going out with Psyho Diggory, Cedric's little brother. Fedric and Cho walked over to Harry and Hermione, "Well...Hufflepuff champion's ex- girlfriend is not good enough to the Gryffindor chanpion." Psyho said coldly. Harry was not impressed with his coldness since Psyho was in the Slytherin house. "Cho I tought better of you, how can you go with a Slytherin?" Cho couldn't help but look enbarrassed for having a bad replacement to go to the dance.  
  
Cho decided to leave after Psyho got punched by Ron, it seems that Psyho was trying to make a move on Padma. Cho left without a word, she was so embarrassed that she felt that she was going to wear a bag over her head for the rest of the school years.  
  
The dance was over, it seems the that the King and Queen of the dance was Colin Creevy and Ginny Weasly for doin the slow dance and was the only ones brave enough to do so. Harry and Hermione left after giving their congrats to Colin and Creevy even though Colin spent most of the time taking snap shot of Harry and Hermione dancing, which was the most annoying to them since they were trying to spend most of their time alone. They decided to head for the Common room to dicuss matters of their relationship in th future with a nice warm cup of hot choclate. They were both tired after the all the excitment of the dance, they both fell asleep with Hermione on Harry's shoulder and Harry on her head. "Ah hem!" Harry and Hermione fell out of there deep sleep and saw Sirius in fron to of them...  
  
  
  
Well this is where i am leaving you, ill be waiting for about 5 reviews since my reviews have been less reviews day by day. Ill be working on the forth chapter now, c ya.  
  
Now for the reviews:  
  
Sarah: Glad to make at least someone laugh = )  
  
Emmy: like i said in the second chapter, I know they are out of character but i didn't create them, Popwling did. So it is hard for me to get their charactors correct.  
  
Cokkie: Thanks, that encourged me a lot, i appreciate it. ; )  
  
Emmy: Thanks to you too, it is great to have good reviews  
  
capitan-kerap:thanks i think; it is hard to tell weither it was a complaint wen u said it was a piece of crap or something good wen u said it was interesting  
  
Mysterious: Now your review was just confusing. Was it something bad, good, or were u just trying to make a story in the review. well any ways thanks for a review at all.  
  
Faraway: I have read many good ones, but it is still hard when u don't have much inspiration  
  
Crystalite 104: Well it is H/H since Cho and Harry are breaking up and Hermione is getting to be with Harry. Sorry for the confusion. 


	4. Sirius Returns

Wazzup all, I am really touched by the reviews, I'm glad to know that my wirk is gettign better. Read Harry Potter and the Destiny of the Scarred. It is about Harry and his friends going to colledge. It was not made by me, but seeing how despret for reviews he is, I'm hoping this would help him. I also want reviews (but I'm not as despreat as my friend) so i can get this story goin and better too, Well enjoy =)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sirius Returns  
  
..."Avada Keda..." Sirius yelled, "Expelliarmus!" Harry said quickly. To his suprise, Sirius was laughing but not evilly. "Good work Harry, always be ready for an attack." A great surge of relief fell on Harry as he tought Sirius was lying to him for a whole year about he was actually not a spy. Sirius got up because the Disarming Charm knocked him down. "What in the bloody hell made you do that?! It scared us to half death." Harry screamed trying to look like a man in front of Hermione.(It did'nt work because she saw him to this countless times.)  
  
"Calm down Harry, I'm just testing you, I have 1 good and 2 bad news, it is better to tell you the good first. Well My name has been cleared, it was because Dumbledore helped me out up a good defence." "Thats great news" Harry said excitedly, he was glad that he was finally now able to the Dursleys. "Now the for the first bad news," Harry's faced dropped right away in these words. "I can't get a place to live yet due to every manager running and screaming away every time they see me, my name may be cleared Harry but people still thinks that I might put a turn back to Voldemaorts side when they have their backs turned. For now Ill be staying in a visitors rom in Hogwarts made just for 1 of these conditions and will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. (Dumbledore has been filling in as no one wanted to be the DADA teacher.) The second bad news is that I have heard that there is a Death Eater among the castle grounds. That is why I am staying here."  
  
There was a long pause after the bad news were told. Harry finally said, "Well thanks, I guess... well if you don't mind, we'll like to be alone..." "Say no more, I have been with your father and Lily for a long enough time to know what lovers want" Sirius interupted. "How do you know we were in 'love' " Harry said suspiciously. "I know when two people are in love Harry, I have seen James and Lily together many times to see when people are in love, so based on your remark, I guess I am right" said Sirius logically. "Shut up!" said Harry and Hermione suddenly blushing like they were drunk. As Sirius left, Harry yawned, it was 11, almost midnight, Harry yawned "We should get back to bed Herm, its getting late." Hermione fell back asleep and knowing that he was not allowed in the girls dorm room, decided to keep Hermione company while they slept. "YAWN" as Harry got back on the couch and slept beside Hermione.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Harry woke up the next day to see everybody in the Gryffindor house looking at him, but he was not alone, Hermione was next to him. It seems to be that everybody believes Harry and Hermione were together showing their love showingly. Hermione was sleeping on Harrys chest (this is the reason why everybody seems to think that they were doing it) until Harry woke her with a tap. "Huh? Wha?" Hermione sounding dumb for the first time she suddenly realised waht was going on. "No....no...it is not what is looks like..." "Then tell us Hermione what you were doin then Hermione," said Paravati coldly, she was angry that Hermione was did it with Harry and not tell her anything that was going on, Hermione did'nt even the her that they were going out. "I thought we were best friends". "Ron felt almost the same way, but was more forgiving since he knew they were going out but he did not know that they were getting so close.  
  
To Harry and Hermione's rescue Sirius came over. "Now why are you all doing in the common room. "Oh, I see," Sirius said a little amused, "Well if you are all thinking what I am thinking your thinking, they did not, I have kept a close eye on them all night, just in case ay danger comes and they did not do anything speacial, they just fell asleep and moved asleep to those postitions, I believe Harry and Hermione would appreciate it if all of you do not pread this like a rumor." Everybody heard what Sirius said and left to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Thanks Sirius, it was like a miracle when you came in. Did you really watch us all night?" Hermione asked curiously, she wasn't too comfortable with Sirius eavesdropping on them all night. "No, but I have lied countless times to save James and Lily, also I trust and know you enough to not so those things at your age."  
  
All though Sirius told the Gryffindors not to, word spread out. Hermione soon became one of the most popular girl in school, and for Harry, well he was already having enough attention with his scar. "Okay if this is what it takes to get attention, I'm gonna try to get people to believe I did it with Padma," Ron joked, Harry gave Ron a playful ounch and said seriously, "We need to get people that we did not do anything last night." "So, famous Harry Potter wants to get more famous," Malfoy sneered. "So what if I did get something, you are just jealus that you would never even get a chance to kiss a girl." "Oh, yea? Well...well...well..." muttered Malfoy trying to make a comeback with the same catagory but it was impossible since rumors says Harry did it already. "Nice comeback Malfoy, be sure to use it more sometimes" as the whole Gryffidor table laughed. Cho who was listening to the closely glared at Hermione. She didn't want to believe the rumors but due to the word Harry said, she didn't knwo what to believe anymore. "Cho you don't believe what they said right?" Harry asked as he saw her, he may not wanna go out with er any more but he still wanted to saty friends. "Well..."  
  
############################################################################ ######  
  
K this is not 1 of my best work but it is 11 at night and i need sleep, well my reviews have gotten better thanks to everybody that has reviewed and there is hardly any criticism. Thank you to all my fans. I'd like to thank all the little people i stepped on to get up here. (litterally, nah just kidding).  
  
My next chapter should come soon just be patient, remember. "Patience is a Virtue" Here is a hint to the next chapter, a new rumor begins and it is not good for Diggory. 


	5. What Happened To Psyho?

What happened to the reviews? Oh, well after all the time of thinking of a rumor, I have finally thought of 1. The characters of this story are not created by me except for Psyho Diggory and a couple of new ones which !!!I made up!!! So if your name happens to be what I created don't go after me because it was not made intentionally.  
  
=========================================  
  
What Happened To Psyho?  
  
"...It shouldn't really bother me since I slept with Psyho after the dance. Which was no good since he was homo." She lied, Harry knew that Cho was lying as she began to mumble, he also knew that this was a desperation move to get Harry jealus which did not work. Altough he was not sure about Psyho being a homo or not. All of a sudden, the whole school heard about Psyho being a homo and was quickly replaceing the rumors of Harry and Hermione which looked like yesterdays news. "What?! First how do you know, second why are you teling me this.  
  
Cho, knowing that the lie did not work since Harry did not mention it, "Well I had a couple of clues, he talked about how good Malfoy looked the whole time of the dance, and he also told me when I looked at him strangely. I'm telling you because he was such a bitch when he ditched me." Then the whole school burst with laughter with only the teachers to think of what the childern were laughing at.  
  
Psyho came over, to the Great Hall for breakfast not knowing what was happening as he just woke up. Everybody just pointed at Psyho and laughed, "What?!" with a mixture of confusment and drowse and he was still sleapy. Then all of a sudden he just realized it as if the whole world's knowledge just came to him. "No...No..." Psyho said to himself. "Its not true!!!, you bitch Cho, I'm gonna get you for this, I tried my best to get you Harry." Then he ran back to his room with everybody laughing at him.  
  
Even Harry thought Cho had went too far. He suddenly knew that Cho made a lie to get back to Harry was to have Harry's pity of Cho going with a homo. And since he could not comvince people that Harry and Hermione did not go which was spreading to the whole world since every witch and wizard knew has name. Which Psyho was not so famous so it stayed in school.  
  
The Next Day  
  
It was breakfast in the Great Hall again. Hermione suddenly had about 300 letters dropping at her, about 75% of them were howlers which all seemed to go at the same time. As howlers usually do they had their sound magnified 100 times. Hermione, as smart and quick as she is, placed a spell on all the letter which had the letters lowered. They all seem to be hate mail made to tell Hermione off, saying that she was not good enough for him and that their dauhters were the ones to Marry him. All this seemed to make her cry as she cried on Harry's shoulder for comfort which did miracles. Hermione finally opened her eyes to see Cho crying yet glaring at her seeing Hermiones luck.  
  
Later that day, nobody had seen Psyho, people seemed to think that he suicided. Which seemed to be the case as news spread in the school like a very contagious disease. Word had that Psyho did die of grief and that he was to be buried in front of the forest. Rumors had it that Psyho drank some kind of poison which nobody can figure what since he drank every last drop. Professor Snape tried all the potions he could think of, none which seemed to work, *He would not do this for any of the other students other than Slytherin* everybody thought.  
  
"Harry do you think this coupld be the work of Voldremort?" Hermione asked with a slight fear in her voice. "Don't worry Herm, with dumbledore here nothing came inbetween us." "Harry Potter!!!" which came from somebody he had never talked to before. "You did this didn't you, I'm Sandy Chang, sister of Cho and girlfriend of Psyho, you did this didn'y tou, I know that he is no a homo and he would never kill himself." Hermione, reconised her but like Harry, never talked to her before. "Harry, she is in Hufflepuff, I saw get sorted when you crashed the car in to the Womping Willow." Harry was not in the sorting so he never seen her before. "Well, believe me if you want, but i did not do anything, your sister started the rumor and it would be quite unwise to attack me since we are more advanced" Harry said cooly trying to scare her away. "Fine, ill attack you with everything I got!" Harry felt for his wand in his back robe but just remembered that he had left his wand in his room. "Uhh... Hows tomarrow?" Harry asked with a slight sense of fear in him. Ron all of a sudden came over and Hermione pulled him over and wispered something in his ear and Ron nodded. Hermione muttered something then Sandy shook her head, "Great its either they got away or I'm seeing things again.". Harry turned to Hermione in confusion, "Uh, what did you do and how did you do that?" "To your first question, I performed the Fidelius Charm, not different from the one your parents used stay away from Voldremort. Second, I cannot tell you." Hermione said proudly but didn't feel to proud when she saw the way Harry looked at her. "Uhh maybe I should go" Ron quickly said as he ran when he saw that something bad was gonna happen. "What so you mean you can't tell me, I thought love was based on trust, you don't trust me?" Harry said with anger quickly chaning to sadness...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well, what do you tink, pleez review, i seem to get less reviews each day, I feeel ike I'm getting negative number of reviews here. Well, there sont seem to be any bad reviews now. Thank You Eveybody. And in the spirit of Christmas, "God Bless Us, Every One" Ill make my 6th by Christmas and don't wanna spoil the next chapter again so leavie it to your imagination for now. Best Wishes, AznGolDragonGod. K, I have been having reviews to not have Harry and Hermione break up, so i am putting a poll in my reviews, If you want Harry and Hermione to break up but return together Vote Aye and if you want them to make up right away say Ney. 


	6. The Funeral

K, since my poll idea failed, I have decided and you will see what will hapen when reading, I like to thank all the people who have read and reviewed. (chestnut bows to everyone), and to my loving fans.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
The Funeral  
  
"Of corse I trust you Harry, but i swore not to tell anybody, however in our new trust, I guess I can bend it a little to tell you. Well, your see, you know that I have been getting the best grades recorded on Hogwarts, so Flitwick decided to not tell anybody and loaned me a extra advanced charms book," "So what will happen with Sandy now?" "Well, you remember back in our third year when Flitwick talked about the charm, Sandy can no longer see us unless Ron tells her everything since I made him secret keeper."  
  
The Next Day  
  
Rumors started again. People were calling Sandy a slut for trying to steal Harry from Hermione. This rumor started because Sandy had spent the whole week asking where Harry was, even when people pointed at them."It seems the Fidelius Charm is working perfectly, don't your think so guys?" "So, Harry, thinking of being a player, huh?" came a voice behind them, it was Snape, and he seemed more loathing than ever. *Uh-oh, he must also think that I killed Psyho. Great now he is probably going to put me in detention for about the rest of my school time in Hogwarts.* "You know what that means..." Snape said coldy. "Uh, professor, you can't put Harry in detention since being a player is not in a school rule," Hermione said with her usual tone of "As-of-fact". Then quickly added at Harry's glare, "Not that I'm saying he is one." "QUITE GRANGER, FOR ONCE KEEP YOUR KNOW IT ALL MOUTH SHUT!!!" Snape said even more cold than he was to Harry. "SINCE POTTER DOESN'T HAVE DENTENTION YOU WILL" with a nasty grin growing on Snapes mouth each second. "Uh, sorry professor but again, you cannot place detention since all I did was point out the truth." With being humiliated by a student, Snape growled and left since he could do nothing.  
  
"Harry? You do know that today is Diggory's funeral? Right?" Hermione said with fear as all of the Hogwarts students had to go, and since all students had to go, Sandy would be there with more people and she would know that Harry and Hermione would be there too. "Well, who cares since we have the Fidelius Charm up she cant get see us." Harry said trying to reassure her. "But the charm only works on the people who you plan to hide from, not from everybody."  
  
With those words, Harry became more concerned yet cautious. They were at the funeral and there was no trouble for the time being. Harry looked at the tomb stone which was made by Fred and George Weasly since Dumbledore saw they had nothing to do. The tomb stone read, "Psyho Diggory, The Gayest Boy in Hogwarts History" The kids that saw the tomb stone bursted into laughter, leaveing the teachers once again clueless of what they were laughing at, some teachers laughed too when they looked harder but couldn't say anything since they were too busy trying to stand up. Other teachers like McGonagal and Snape thought it meant that he was the happiest kid in school. Sandy and a couple of other kids were crying though cause they knew Psyho.  
  
After the funeral where most people left already, Harry and Hermione saw Sandy with Psyho's cousins, Asnez Azwip and Gordy Sukop. Both were in Hufflepuff with Sandy and Hermione used a spell to make them able to hear what 3 were talking about. "Herm, do you really think this is wise?" Harry said with a little amazment as he was the one who was pointing something out. "Shhh!!" Hermione said to silence Harry so she could hear what they were saying.  
  
They were planning a way to get Harry's life miserable. Each sounded more rediculous than the one before. "Maybe we can put a rat in front of him to make him scream like a girl, that way he would be known a 'The Boy Who Fears Rodents'. Fine I know my plan is weak but this is getting rediculous, our plans get more and more stupid by the second." said Asnez. Then Sandy all of a sudden came up with an idea. "How about..."  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
To answer reviews I did not make them break up.  
  
To Some1: I am Chinese, and from a unknown place called Shun De. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
K, I have may ideas for my next chap im gonna post andother poll (and may god let this work). I think I should put Psyho back in my story and i found a way how. My poll is to see if people wants me to do so.  
  
I don't like this 1 as much as I do the others but give it a chance. I'm losing my inspiration here. Oh wellz, I am lil sick "A....CHU!..Sniff...Sniff" so dont blame me. Wheres my reviews for help? Oh wellz, I am lil sick "A....CHU!..Sniff...Sniff" so dont blame me. Oh since I left you in middle of nowhere im gonna give you a clue, Im gonna put a tragic ending to my 2 new characters cause they are based on somebody I know they betrayed me. That will teach people never to go against me, behind my back. MEL (if you don't know wut MEL is, it stands for "Most Evil Laugh") 


	7. Did You Hear?

Hey hey, once again my poll idea failed and it is up to me to make my decisions again *sigh so hard to choose* Well, I hope your like it, and review afterwards. Oh and i would like to apologize for taking this long, I was making my other story and totlayy forgot bout this 1  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Did You Hear?...  
  
"we lock Ron and Hermione together and make Harry jealus and dump Hermione, then Harry would be a wreak." Gordy sighed at Sandy's stupidity "Frist, you said this 3 minutes ago, second, you said this plan 5 times already, third, Harry trusts Hermione and Ron enough that they would do nothing. Forth we have wasted 3 hours on this thing!!!." Yelled Gordy in fustration. Knowing that they have givin up and left, Hermione felt a great surge of relief and kissed Harry. "What was that for?!" Harry said in pleasure and confusion. "One for loving you, another for trusting me" Hermione said again with a kiss. The last part just made Harry even more confused cause he was not listening to Sandy's conversation, but he decided he rather liked the kiss than to be more confused.  
  
The Next day  
  
"Harry! Your in 'Hogwarts: A History'!" Hermione yelled as she entered the common room once she woke up and it was still early so some people still didnt wake up or in their common rooms wait for breakfast to come. "What? Hows that possible?" Harry and Ron asked in confusion. "Well, you all know that I always read that book right? (Harry and Ron nodded in agreement) Well, the reason for that is the book updates itself every month, and Harry and Psyho are in the book now. And since we are I'm Harry's Girlfriend now , heh Cho would be soo jealus, I'm in the book too, well of course your in the book Ron, since your like to Harry as Sirius is to James." Ron who was looking really jealus at the moment became giddy as he was going to be famous for being the best friend of Harry Potter. "Well what about Psyho?" Harry said in a disgust *Great, that just what I need, more fame* Harry thought as he asked, he was always tired of people looking at him like he won the Oscar for 'Most Famous Wizard'  
  
"Psyho is in the book because of Fred and George, ever since they put 'Gayest in Hogwarts Histroy' they people who wrote the book didn't have a choice but to put him..." "HARRY POTTER I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" Sandy screamed with all her might as in her hand were, "Hogwarts: A History". She then showed Cho the book and Cho read the part where Harry and saw Hermione listed as Harry's girlfriend and Cho nowhere in sight. "HERMIONE GRANGER YOUR DEAD!!!" Cho yelled with the same fustration as Sandy. With this Hermione could just smile at herself with the luck of being in love with the famous Harry Potter and having Harry love her back, also she was all giddy with Cho's jealousy. Never would she have thought it would have been her that would be jealous although she hoped for it every night.  
  
"So, famous Harry Potter greedy for more fame, eh?" came a familar voice form behind them. It was Malfoy, he was sneering more than usual. "Oh, its you Malfoy, hows it going?" Harry asked as if he was talking to any other of his friends. "What? No loathing? No hatred for me?" Malfoy asked in descomfort that he was not making them feel bad. "Well, you see, this is getting old, the same rutien is that how you spell it cause i forgot, you make fun of us, we make comeback, you get embarassed, you leave, and so on." Harry said cooly, not even looking up at Malfoy as he ate. malfoy left at that remark because he caouldn't think of any other way of getting at them without getting shot back.  
  
It was Potions class, and they had to make a 'Dare Potion' where the person would be affected to do 1 thing in your caommand and will last for 5 minutes if it is a continous task. "And at the end of this period, we will test it on a person." The Gryffindors gulped as the Slytherins burst into laughter. The one who was most scared was Neville since he was almost always the guinea pig that gets tested on. The end of the period was on and Snape chose Harry. "Harry since your soooooooo in love with Hermione," Snape said teasingly, "Why don't you french her?" As Harry slide his tounge down Hermione's throat for 5 minutes, all Hermione could think about was if this was a punishment or pardise, she really liked the kiss. Harry could think of anything but to like it too. and couldn't stop in case Hermione would slap him later because he was not in control of his body in effects of the potion. "Professor? How is this a punishment?" Malfoy asked, totally clueless but knowing that Harry and Hermione were enjoying themselves than being tortured. "Mr. Malfoy, I have totally no cantrol of this, Dumbledore specificly told me to tell you to make this potion and to make Potter do this." Harry and Hermione finally stopped kissing to suddenly realise their surroundings, they were being watched by the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses. *Oh no, we're gonna get exspelled* they both thought...  
  
  
  
Well, I know this is not my best work and I have not decided weither to put Psyho back in the book or not, which is stil possible. In the review pleez say if you want him back or not, oh and I know I said I would make fun of Asneaz and Gordy, but they are still the best friends I have.  
  
The Reviews:  
  
To K: I hope the plan part was good enough, that was not 1 of my best work.  
  
To Setran: Sorry, but i did not understand your review but thanks for reviewing anyways  
  
To Fllic and genie: I am a 13 y/o male in San Franciso, so i am not a grl, lol.  
  
To hazeleyez: Thank you for your kindness, I owe it all to fans like you.  
  
To laurie and Ghetto: Thank you for reviewing at all.  
  
Thank you, thank you to you all that read this story and continues to, My best Christmas present would be to have more reviews if your would be soo kind to do so. ; ) 


	8. SUPRISE!!!

K THATS IT, I AM GETTING TO MANY BAD REVIEWS AND I STARTED WHEN PSYHO DIED, that is why i am putting him back in, u'll see how he'll com back, and this is fan fiction and i am not J.K. Rowling so stop saying that this is not what she would say etc. well I hope you like this chapter and Psyho is coming back, sorry to all the people who didn't want him back but this seems to be the only part i can come up with for the time being. well, enjoy  
  
  
  
SURPRISE!!!  
  
"Stop your shuddering or you'll get detention for disturbing my class" Snape yelled as Harry and Hermione were shuddering like mad for the fear of being expelled was creeping into them. "You are not getting expelled for that for that was ..." Snape was holding it in a best as he could for he promised not to tell any living soul that it was a special request from Dumbledore. Knowing they were not being expelled and they kissed and nothing would happen, Potions class seemed to be more bearable.  
  
At Mr. Binn's Class  
  
"Finally something interesting" Ron whispered to Hermione. Mr. Binn's just pulled out a beautiful necklace out of a box with the word "Caution Highly Dangerous" "This is the Necklace of Isis, if you know your history, Osiris died of his brother and was thrown in the Nile. Isis saved her husband with this necklace, it is used to save your true love from death, anyone know how?" Hermione's hand shot up into the air right away as usual, and for once, people was interested in what she had to say. "It is used with the only power that in stronger than evil, love." "That's right Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor, okay, its time to go, class dismissed."  
  
An hour later...  
  
"Ah, Miss Sandy, how may I help you, Wahhh!!" as Mr. Binns was shot out of the room with the disarming charm. Sandy took the necklace and ran to Psycho's grave. She concentrated on her love and nothing seemed to happen. She turned away and a hand suddenly shot out of the dirt, startled, Sandy looked back and started digging him out. "Sandy?! You're dead? How can you be in Hell?" Psyho shock the dirt our of his hair and looked at his grave. "Hey!" he yelled as he looked upon his gravestone as Sandy almost crushed his ribs when she hugged him. "I missed you!" she cried and hugged him tighter and Psyho was sure he heard some cracks. "Now, lets get revenge on the people who had put you to your former death." She said while glaring at the castle as if it was Harry. "Who? It was me who drank the poison that was meant to get rid of my life's troubles, I was the one who made it and drank it, whoever you are talking about has nothing to do about it, unless you're talking about Cho, then forget what I said." "Hey, what did my sister do to you?" Sandy protested. "Um…Uh… Nothing sweetheart, it was uh… just a joke…"  
  
"They walked back into the castle with somebody watching not far behind. Then, like a shadow, it moved away without a sound.  
  
The Next Mourning  
  
"May I have your attention; I would like to announce the return of one of the Diggory family, Psyho Diggory. Thanks to Sandy, she brought him back to life with the Necklace of Isis. For doing such a heroic thing, Hufflepuff is rewarded with 100 points. Causing Hogwarts to have its third death within a century, and making the Diggorys have more grief; I have no choice but to take away 100 points from the Slytherins for Psyho's mistake." There was many cheers because Hufflepuff was finally in the lead for the House Cup and Slytherins were at the bottom.  
  
The Dungeons  
  
"Ah, Professor Snape? May you excuse Potter for a minute, there is something I would like to discuss with him." Professor Dumbledore asked as he entered the dungeons. "Certainly headmaster, POTTER!" Harry exited the classroom with Ron and Hermione confused with what is going on.  
  
"Mr. Potter, with the recent using of the Necklace of Isis, the ministry is informed and is seeing if it is possible to revive the unlucky people who have been attacked by the Avada Kedavera." Harry's felt as if his life was finally rewarding him. "Well, I believe you can understand where this conversation is going by the look of your face… 


	9. The Reunion

The Reunion  
  
^Flashback^  
  
Harry, your parents can be brought back from the dead, you have your mother's love within you. You may use her love that she had with James and bring your father back to life. And your father shall then be able to resurrect your Lily." Dumbledore said with the twinkle in his eyes as he remembered James and Lily.  
  
"The ministry will take you there along with your friends to go to Gordic's Graveyard. You and your friends shall be given permission to leave campus along with the work assigned to you as you will be missing class." Harry smiled as he pictured Ron frowning at the moment. "You will be leaving in five days; you may inform your friends this in your common room. We don't want people just coming up to us asking the ministry to resurrect everybody."  
  
-_End of Flashback_-  
  
Harry looked down at the necklace that was just given to him. He walked up to his parents graves. Behind him, he knew Ron, Hermione, and Remus was watching not far behind giving support. *(Where is Sirius?)* Harry wondered. Then he just sorrowfully walked closer to the graves. Then the bush next to the gravestones shook and a head of a black dog shot up. Harry smiled and closed his eyes as he stood right in front of the graves. He concentrated on his scar, hoping that the scar was the place where his mother's love was. After five minutes and nothing happening a tear fell down Harry's eyes. *(Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, I failed you)* Harry cried and his heart unexpectedly had a tingly feeling.  
  
Immediately James Potter's coffin opened which was taken out so that they didn't have to dig their way out. James shook his head, "Voldemort! What kind of trick is this? Show yourself! Come fight me like a man!" James shouted as he fell and was caught be Harry. He looked at Harry, "What kind of trickery is this Voldemort? Lily, Harry, I'm coming!" He tried to push Harry off him but he fell in the process. Remus pulled him up. "Prongs, it's me Remus, remember me?" "Moony? But you look so old, you must be a deception created by Voldemort for showing me how stupid I was for thinking you were the traitor." James said with sorrow tears in his eyes. "Hey, I forgive ya. Hey padfoot old pal" Remus said when he looked into the bushes.  
  
Sirius then became back to a human and hugged James. "Prongs!" he yelled. Harry had never seen Sirius happier his entire life. Before he could react, the ministry hit-men lifted their wands ready to kill Sirius. Harry and James quickly jumped in front of Sirius before anything happened. "What's going on?" James shouted. "Sirius Black, you are under arrest for the murder of James and Lily Potter." A ministry hit-man shouted obviously forgetting that his name was cleared since the ministry was always on the lookout for him. "Murder? It was Peter that was a traitor, Sirius would never betray me!" James shouted, "Now put your wands down or face my wrath" James did look like he was about to be the next Voldemort and the ministry hit-men uneasily lowered their wands. "Um, can we hurry up and get on with the resurrection of my mum?" Harry said giving the necklace to his dad. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?" James gave Harry a suspicious look. "Aw Prongs, how can you not know my god-son!" "Godson, but the only godson you have is…" he started then gave Harry a good look "…my son." James stared at his son in awe. "Um, I would really hate to spoil the moment but I really want to see my mum in real life." James looked around, "Where's Lily? Harry, if you are here, then your mother must be too? I want to see her right now" "Dad, you have been dead for seventeen years!" James stumbled backwards, "No… She wouldn't leave me… who is it? I swear I will kill him!" James shouted. "Dad!" Harry couldn't believe how pissed he was at his father whom he had just met a few minutes. "Mum died too, we need you to use that necklace to resurrect her."  
  
James walked to the coffin. He started thinking about the time he had spent with his love. Lily popped out. "NO! Have mercy! Take me instead, please. Spare my child!" Lily shouted her eyes closed. James held her. Lily remembering the warm embrace looked up to James loving eyes, welcome back to the living sweetheart." James said. Lily looked around her surroundings and remembered how she screamed and blushed deep red. James kissed her on the cheek which made it redder. They then kissed forgetting their background. "Ahem!" Sirius coughed smiling at his friends. Ron and Hermione felling left out, joined them. Hermione gave Harry a peek on the cheek and James snuck up besides his son. "Well Harry seems you have quite a looker among you. Like I always say, 'like father like son'" James teased. Harry tried to give James a playful punch but James ducked just in time and Harry hit Sirius instead. "Ow, what was that for?" Sirius said pretending his arm really hurt. Lily stepped behind James. "Now that wasn't nice." Giving James a light slap but James evaded the attack again and hit Harry. "Mum!" "Who ware you calling your mum?" Lily asked. James whispered into her ear and explained so she wouldn't have to face the embarrassment.  
  
"Oh Harry, we're so sorry you had to live these years without us." Lily said staring at her feet. She was sure her eyes could fill a lake  
  
Soon a gigantic shadow covered the graveyard…  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
K, I am stopping here for now. Yay 100 reviews, I never thought I would make it. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be my last so stay tuned for "Voldemort's Demise" 


	10. Voldemort's Demise

Disclaimer: There is none, I came up with all the characters, all of them are mine! Muhahahaha! I WISH! The only things that are mine is Psyho, Sandy, and the plot.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()  
  
Voldemort's Demise  
  
A man within a cloak jumped out of the trees. "I am the dark lord, Lord Voldemort!" the man shouted pulling off his cloak. Harry, James, and Lily stared at him and laughed loudly pointing at the man. He looked nothing like Voldemort. He had blonde hair and his eyes were blue with a face that looked almost like Pettigrew's. Hermione, Remus, Ron, Sirius and the rest were looking as if they were about to wet their pants as they have never seen him before.  
  
The man looked annoyed, "Look, will you take this seriously? Fine, I present to you, my master, Lord Voldemort!" A clash of lightning struck as a pair of gigantic red eyes was shown within the sky. The red eyes slowly faded and revealed a man looking down upon them. The man pointed his wand at the ground and everybody beneath him jumped out of the way as the ground exploded showing the people with dirt and rocks. Harry looked at Hermione who was blown at him by the blast. There was blood on her forehead, she was unconscious. He gently pushed her off of him and glared at Voldemort with eyes that could have belonged to basilisks. James, not too far away did the same with Lily beside him unconscious. Voldemort just laughed evilly.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, "Avada Kedavera!" Voldemort yelled. Then something amazing happened, Harry's disarming charm kit Voldemort's killing curse sending it back at him. (A/n: Should I end it there? Naw!) Voldemort shocked at what happened almost did not dodge in time. The hit-men just stared at Harry in awe, Harry Potter had just discovered a way to deflect the killing curse. Before Harry could do anything else, Voldemort shot Harry another killing curse which scrapped Harry, making him bleed in an enormous amount. "Harry!" to Harry's surprise, it was not Hermione's voice, it was Cho's. She leaned over Harry.  
  
"Harry! Are you ok?" she said trying her best not to let anymore tears come out. "Cho, get out of here, you're in danger." He tried to shove her away but he did not have the strength. (A/n: This is for all you Cho fans out there. I don't want her to be the bad guy, don't worry, it is still H/Hr.) "Harry, just tell me, did you once love me, at least once?" Cho said desperately. Harry nodded, "Once…" He whispered feeling his life leaving him. "You, girl, get out of my way, I want to see little Potter suffer like what I had once felt. Avada Kedavera!" Cho felt like her back was on fire. "CHO!" everybody screamed. Cho fell with a smile on her face. "I love you Harry…" Cho said with her last words. (A/n: I really don't want her dead, but it is for a good cause, Cho fans, that was not what I wanted you to read… forgive me…) Harry felt his injuries leaving him and his strength increasing fifty times more than what he normally had.  
  
"Up and about I see, no matter, Avada Kedavera!" he shouted giving another killing curse. This time, Harry could not get away in time, just as the spell was one foot away from Harry it bounded back to Voldemort. "What! How is that possible?" Voldemort looked like the world was coming to its end." He looked over to Cho, "That little wrench!" He felt a chill within his spine. "Avada Kedavera!" Harry shouted. Voldemort moved out of the way, thinking he was out of the blasts range. How wrong he was, for he had no idea how far away Harry was and the blast was HUGE (Think of an elephant, no think 10 times larger). The blast engulfed him and he didn't even have a chance to scream. The worst was over, Harry searched for the death eater from before but he left seeing his master fall.  
  
Harry walked over to Cho; "Thank you" was all he could say. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was pulled into a deep kiss. It was such a shame that nobody had the love that could revive Cho, without love, the necklace been useless. "Come on, let's go back to Hogwarts." Hermione said, tears filled her eyes, as much as she despised Cho is the past, she could never forgive herself for it was Cho that saved Harry. "Harry, Hermione, what happened? Why is everybody crying?" Ron asked looking around. "Ron! Stop being a git! Cho gave her life to give Harry the strength to defeat you-know… Voldemort." Ron finally understood. Cho had just did what Lily did for Harry 17 years ago. Ron then, too, cried.  
  
~Dinner in the Great Hall~  
  
"Ahem, may I have your attention please! A Ravenclaw has just given her life to defeat the Dark Lord. Her name is Cho Chang, she showed her wits and gave Mr. Potter the might to defeat Voldemort, and we need not to fear his name anymore. For Ms. Chang's sacrifice, I award Ravenclaw One-Hundred- Fifty points, and for Mr. Potter's bravery, I award Gryffindor One-Hundred points which puts both houses in the lead and tied." Harry, Hermione, and Ron faced down showing respect for Cho and what she had done for everybody."  
  
Ron's milk splashed and broke the moment. It was a page of the Daily Prophet. With the article "Ravenclaw Heroine of Hogwarts Saves the World!" in the front page, Hermione pulled it out and started reading. "Ohm gosh! Cho is awarded with Order of Merlin First Class and there is going to be a card on her" (If you have no idea what I mean by card, Chocolate Frogs) The three looked over to the Hufflepuff table to see Sandy reading the same thing with one more tear in her eye and a smile on her face.  
  
Hermione held Harry close sitting in the sofa in the common room. Both stared into the fire feeling their worries leave them with each others embrace and warmth. Hermione looked up to see Harry still with a glum face. "Aww, c'mon Harry, just be happy that you are still alive and that Voldemort is dead." Hermione said trying to cheer him up, but not even she would have listened to her own words. "Look, I'm sure Cho died happily, after all, she did smile before she fell." That cheered him up a little and kissed her longingly and passionately. Well, let's leave it to your imagination.  
  
(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^) (^^)(^^)(^^)  
  
Whoa, I think that is the longest chapter I have ever made. This is the end of this Fic, I hope you liked it. Also, if you were wondering why I had Cho die, I just wanted Cho to do something noble and good since my whole story made her seem bad. Also, I know about that wand connecting thing, (lol, I forgot what is was called) but I really wanted Voldemort dying by Harry's power, lets just say that Cho gave Harry the power to overcome that wand thing. Oh BTW, the sequel will be based on how much reviews I get so lets hope I get enough *grins*. Thanks to people who reviewed: ruby, Someone, Karen, mspopgurl17, Joan, Tomato Soup, 


End file.
